Roy Mustang Teaches a Lesson
by Hi no Hime
Summary: Team Mustang must train a bunch of new recruits, and when one tried to mess with Hawkeye it's up to Roy Mustang to teach this recruit a lesson he will never forget. Oneshot with minor spoilers and some naughtly language.


Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!

Summary- Roy Mustang shows his jealous side

A/N: This is a request from UniversalBunny, who read my oneshot "Havoc on Royai," which is now part of my compilation series "Thought's on Royai," and decided that this would make an interesting story on its own. So here's to you and everyone else who has enjoyed my work.

The day started out like any other day at Easter Command, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and at 0500 hours First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was the first person to show up to work. So she busied herself preparing for the day. First she started the coffee pot, knowing that her coworkers were useless without their first cup of the day, about as useless as their boss, Colonel Roy Mustang, during a spring rain. Then she tidied up her desk and forged Colonel Mustang's signature on any paperwork he didn't finish the day before. Once that was complete, usually around 0545, she would start a pot of water boiling for her morning tea and head down to archives and turn in the, now, finished work and pick up the work for the current day.

By the time she returned at 0600 hours, some of her comrades would be just showing up and her water would be just starting to boil. First was Warrant Officer Vato Falman, dressed to code and ready to begin the day. With him would be little Master Sergeant Kain Furey who would be tinkering with the radio until the Lieutenant gave him his work for the day. So the three of them would begin their work drinking their tea and coffee, until about an hour later when Second Lieutenants Jean Havoc and Hetmans Breda would come rushing in, half dressed, and the latter would almost always have some sort of food hanging out of his mouth. They would mutter quick apologies for being late, grab some coffee, and get to the work that was neatly stacked on their desks.

At 1000 hours the colonel, they all swore to protect and serve would be racing in the door. He would go into his office, the whole time yelling about hangovers and too much paperwork. Hawkeye would then quietly set down her pen and fix him a cup of coffee, just the way he likes it. She then brings it to him while reprimanding him for being late, again. They would go back and forth for a bit, him about how he was the boss, so he shouldn't have to do as much work, she telling him that because he is of higher rank he should set a better example for his subordinates.

That was how their mornings usually went, except for this particular morning. This morning they just as Mustang and Hawkeye were in the midst of their morning argument, a messenger came. This messenger brought with him news that would forever change the life of one man. For in this message it stated that Mustang and his team were to train the new recruits.

Now Team Mustang had nothing against new recruits, in fact they realized them as vital members of the military, they just hated training them. Always, at least two were injured, five of them ended up crying, and at least one always tried hitting on Lieutenant Hawkeye. So the team quickly gathered up their gear, complaining the whole time, at least until Hawkeye threatened to shoot them. She was just as unhappy about this as any of them, but she still felt that they should proceed a little more quietly.

They got to the training grounds where they saw about 20 or so young men lounging around, like they thought this would be easy. A couple of them were bragging about how many push ups they could do or about their date the previous night. Upon seeing their instructors some of them attempted to form a line and stand at attention. The rest just continued to act like the idiots they truly were. Mustang, already sick of them asked his beautiful Lieutenant to fire a warning shot, "but please don't hit anyone."

"I never do sir." She stated calmly. She fired into the crowd five times, each time barley missing one of the loafers. There was a flurry of complaints and shouts. You could distinctly hear one saying something about his father being a powerful man. She fired a few more shots, this time right through someone's uniform, but still not hitting them. With this most of them quieted and got into line. In fact all of them got into line, except one. He just kept lazing on the grass in the morning sun. Mustang spotted him and walked over.

"Hello Private, what do you think you are doing?" Mustang asked agitated.

"First off, my name is not _Private _it's Mark Jonson, and second, who do you think you are bossing me around, and shooting at us like we're noting but farm stock?" With this Mustang smiled sadistically.

"I, Private Jonson, am Colonel Roy Mustang, also known as the Flame Alchemist. I also happen to be your instructor for the day. And as to shooting at you like, farm stock, was it, here that's all you are. If you didn't want to take orders, then you never should have enlisted. Now you can either leave now with a dishonorable discharge, before you even make it out of training, or you can fall in line. Decide now." With those final words Mustang snapped his fingers and let out a small flaming explosion right next to Private Jonson's rear end. Private Jonson jumped up to avoid being caught by the flames.

"Alright, alright _Colonel Mustang_ I'll do what you say, but try anything else and I will tell my father. He's very important and has dinner regularly with General Grumman." Mustang and his men couldn't help but laugh at that.

In the background you could hear Havoc saying, "He really thinks he can threaten the Chief, and with Grumman at that!" Then Havoc burst out laughing, no longer able to contain it.

Breda then chimed in, laughing just as hard, "Yea everybody knows that Grumman it pulling for Mustang."

Then came Furey, "Don't they have lunch together, like, twice a week or something." By then all of Mustang subordinates, except Hawkeye, were on the ground, unable to breathe because they were laughing so hard. Private Jonson just looked at them confused.

"What? What's so funny? Oh whatever, I heard that you were just a lazy ass who makes his Lieutenant do everything for him. Where is he anyway? I heard he was supposed to be some super amazing sniper from Ishval. None of these guys look like they could be him. Let me guess, you have him off doing your dry cleaning. Ha what a laugh. The Hawk's Eye, he couldn't have been that good if he landed under your command." After that the guys, how were already close to oxygen deprivation laughed even harder.

Private Jonson then heard a click right behind him, "I'm right here." He tuned around and what he saw was diffidently not what he was expecting.

"I knew those rumors were exaggerated, there is no way a woman could be that good. I don't even know why they let women in the army in the first place. You should go home and get back in the kitchen where you belong." By now Mustang was seeing red, just as he was about to incinerate the asshole, there was a bang. And right in front of Private Jonson was a leaf, with a bullet hole right in the dead center. "That doesn't prove anything, now why don't we get this over with."

Mustang then walked up, thoroughly pleased with his Lieutenant's display. "Now all of you form four lines, they must be equal. Each line will go through a different part of the training process, you will all go through all of it, but this will be what you learn today. Line one; you will go to the fencing arena with Warrant Officer Falman and Master Sergeant Furey. Line two will go to the shooting range with Lieutenant Hawkeye and Lieutenant Havoc. Three will go with Lieutenant Breda; he will be showing you around the facility here and about proper protocol, so you have no excuse for getting lost or insubordination. And finally line four will be with me, and we will be doing the obstacle course. Now each line will go to their instructors. Dismissed."

He looked around to see where Private Jonson had been assigned. 'Good', he thought, 'he's with Breda. The longer I can keep him away from me and Hawkeye, the better. I don't know what I'm going to do when it comes time for him to get his gun training though. Maybe I'll have her assist me that day. No, that'll look to suspicious, well Jean will be with her. He will make sure that little shit doesn't try anything.' After coming to that conclusion he walked off toward the obstacle course with his batch of recruits.

The rest of that day was fairly uneventful, a few minor injuries, some complaining, but nothing to worry about. When asked, Breda said that Jonson hadn't said anything the whole rest of the day. The next day was much the same. Mustang made sure that Jonson went with Falman and Furey. They said much the same thing, that Jonson hadn't really said anything, though he was horrible at fencing. It wasn't until the third day that any real problems occurred.

Mustang got called away for a meeting. There were only two groups who hadn't had gun training, so the most logical course of action was to do both classes in the same day, and then have them both do the course the next day. Unfortunately this meant that Jonson was with Hawkeye that day, and with twice as many people Havoc wasn't able to watch her as well.

Now some might think that since he hadn't caused any trouble the last few days that Jonson was not angry and would no longer be a problem. Those people are idiots. Jonson was furious; he had never been so humiliated in his life. So he decided to get revenge, and he knew just how to get it.

During their morning break it had become well known that Hawkeye would go back to the office and do some of the piling paperwork. It was also known that during that time, she would be alone. Jonson saw this as the perfect time to strike. Once she left and everyone else was not paying attention, he slipped out. It didn't take him long to find the office, thanks to the tour he received on the first day. When he found it the door was closed, he tuned the handle to find it unlocked. When he walked in he found Hawkeye sitting at her desk busy with work. Once she noticed that she was not the only one in the room she looked up.

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in the mess hall with everyone else." She asked, venom in her eyes.

"I know, Lieutenant Hawkeye. I just wanted to apologize for the way I behaved the other day. It was quite rude of me to assume that just because you are a woman that means you can not fight like a man." It hurt him to say this, but it was all part of his plan. He needed her to like him, so he could take her away from that bastard Mustang.

"Very well then, apology accepted. Now if you could please leave me alone, I have a lot of work to do." She turned her head back to her work.

"You know Lieutenant Hawkeye, after seeing you on the range today; I have to say you are quite attractive. Perhaps you would like to go to dinner with me sometime?" She looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"No thank you." Then she went back to her work again.

"Come on, it would be fun. I could show you a real good time. And besides what is there not to like about me?"

"I said no thank you. Now please leave." That time she didn't even look up. Now he was getting really angry. So he grabbed her face and kissed her as hard as he could.

'Now why won't you go out with me? I'm handsome, charming, every girls dream. It's not like you have guys lining up out side your door. You should feel honored that I even considered you."

Now she was furious. She grabbed her guns out of their holster and pointed them at him. In a strained yet calmish voice she said, "Leave Now." Sensing that he was in real danger, he ran. Just after he left Havoc came in.

"Riza, what happened? I just saw Jonson, and he looked like he was about to cry." He chuckled at the image. So she told him what had just happened. By the time she finished Havoc was mad; madder than he had been in a long time. "I'm going to kill him!"

"No Jean, that won't do anything but get you into trouble, just let me handle this."

He looked at her. "Alright, but I'm telling Mustang when he gets back. And don't you try to stop me. If he finds out, and I didn't tell him then I could become human bbq."

"Fine. Now come on it's about time to start class again." Havoc looked at her, she looked exhausted.

"You want to sit out? I can handle the lot of them myself. You just stay here and rest a bit. Mustang should be back by lunch time." Normally she wouldn't take him up on the offer, but today she felt ragged. So she agreed, on the condition that she got to tell Mustang about what happened. "Yea, sure you just get some rest."

"Alright, thanks Jean."

Hey, it's no problem. We're family here, and family takes care of each other." Then he left to go teach their class. After he was gone she went into Mustang's office and laid down on his couch. She noted that it smelled like smoke and cologne, like Mustang himself. It only took her a few minutes before she was asleep.

A few hours later Mustang came rushing into the office.

"Hawkeye, Havoc told me that you needed to talk to me." He then noticed the sleeping Lieutenant, and walked over to her. When he got to where she was he knelt down and brushed some stray heir out of her eyes. Then he whispered to her, "Wow, some times I forget how beautiful you really are. I remember when we were kids and I was studying under your father, we use to stay up late at night doing out homework and keeping each other company. You would always fall asleep first and I would carry you to your room. I think that is when I fell in love with you. Of course I could never say that to you while you are awake, so I'll just have to be content for now just telling you in your sleep. Riza Hawkeye, I love you. I have since the day we met." He then leaned down further and kissed her cheek. "Good god girl, you drive me crazy, but I love you more than anything in this world."

Then he shook her arm and said a little louder. "Hawkeye it's time to get up." She slowly opened her eyes. Once aware of her surroundings she shot up.

"I'm so sorry sir. I can't believe I fell asleep that long. It won't happen again." He chuckles slightly at her embarrassment, all the while thinking it was cute.

"Don't worry about it Lieutenant, we all need a break sometimes. Now Havoc told me there is something you need to tell me."

"Ah, yes," so she went on to tell him about what happened with Private Jonson. When she finished he saw red. "Sir, please don't do anything foolish. You still have your future to think about."

"No Riza. He has disrespected me; he disrespected you, now he has crossed the line. When I find him I am going to make sure he pays." He stormed out of the office. By then it was lunch time so she ran to the mess hall after him. When they got there everyone was already eating and enjoying their break from a hard mornings work.

"JONSON!" Mustang yelled, "GET OVER HERE NOW!" At the sight at the angry man everyone else quickly and quietly file out of the room. All that was left were Mustang, Jonson, and Mustang's men, and the Lieutenant.

"Sir please stop this." Hawkeye pleaded.

"No Lieutenant, he has to pay. Now Jonson is what she told me true? Did you force yourself upon her?" You could see the fire in his eyes.

"No sir, she's just a lying bitch. I've been down here the whole time, while she's been up in the office slacking off." He sneered.

Now Mustang was really pissed. "Do you honestly think that for a moment I would believe you over my most trusted subordinate? If you do then you are an even bigger idiot than I originally took you for. Now you will pay." With that he unleashed a huge firestorm upon the unsuspecting man.

Now before you get concerned for our dear Roy's future you should know that it was not enough to kill the man, just incinerate his entire epidermis, and singe the walls of the mess permanently, but the structural integrity was not compromised. After the situation was explained to General Grumman, Mustang was cleared of all charges that had been brought up against him. And as for Private Mark Jonson, he was transferred to Southern Headquarters and never heard from again. The lesson to be learned here folks, Never Touch Roy Mustang's Woman.

The End

A/N: Okay that was a lot of fun to write. Yay for Royai fluff toward the end. I hope you all enjoy it as much I enjoyed writing it. And to Universal Bunny, I especially hope you liked it. And for those reading my "Thought's on Royai" series we only need 6 more voters before I make the next chapter. SO vote and while you're at it why don't you make my day and review. See you all later.


End file.
